LCDZ LPDPDT SDA
by Marcus Todjel
Summary: Las crónicas de Zianlandia. Los pasillos del palacio del tiempo. Sombras de Alain. Este es un fanfic en español, creado en especial, para que conteniendo el tema de la serie mlp, sea un mundo no alterno. Explicandolo mejor, los personajes son ponis, pero a la vez no tiene nada que ver (en este libro) con equestria. Es un mundo aparte echo con varias personas que se lo agradezco.
1. Prólogo

Las Crónicas de Zianlandia. Los pasillos del Palacio del Tiempo. Libro 1: Sombras de Alain

Prólogo I

"-¿Sabes una cosa Jack?

-Dime padre.

-He pensado… Nosotros los seres vivos sin excepción vemos en el cielo la perfección. Subir a lo alto es nuestro objetivo natural. Lo necesitamos, lo deseamos. Desde las termitas que construyen sus altos hormigueros… a nuestra propia evolución. Nos erguimos. Y levantamos nuestras manos. Con ellas empezamos a construir edificios, y en ellos grandes construcciones megalíticas. Primero altos monolitos. Después grandes templos en la olvidada Épsilon, cuna de la cultura. Después… en todo el globo.

Humanos y ponis a lo largo de los siglos han convivido con las otras razas. Ellas también, con su inteligencia reprodujeron nuestras obras. Mientras los humanos construíamos catedrales y avanzábamos a ser la civilización predominante, otras construían sus ciudades, buscando esa altura, esa superioridad.

Los Saijos del norte construyeron la mítica Shangry-La en honor a su diosa Shangry. Los enanos nos ayudaron a nosotros a construir grandes obras junto a los ángeles como la Catedral de Las Cenizas o La Catedral de Lord Richard. Luego… Están las torres. Jamás apoye la construcción de esas torres hijo, pero debí hacerlas. Por el bien de todos. Si la magia desaparece de la vida de las personas y estallan las guerras…

-Pero no hay de qué preocuparse. Richard vela por nuestras almas y Azulis nuestra diosa vigila que jamás pase nada. Además, estas tú. Tú eres el mejor de todos.

-No hijo mío… No sabemos… si lo que pasara… lo solucionaran los dioses…"

II

Toda historia, tiene un comienzo. Todo comienzo, tiene un final. Todo final... todo final es inconcluso, e inexacto. ¿Pero acaso no es esa la esencia de todo? ¿La inexactitud? ¿El no parar? Empecemos por partes... Por el principio, de un final, y el comienzo, de una historia mayor...

Fue mi primer teletransporte. Era normal mi nerviosismo, ni siquiera sabía controlar ese nuevo y extrañísimo poder. Aun así, tenía que salir de allí, como fuera... Y no iba a dejar a mi hija detrás claro... Abrazándola contra mí, me concentre cuanto pude en hacer cualquier cosa por salir de aquel lugar, ya con los minutos contados... La torre, estallaría... Y con ella... La caída de esa torre, arrasaría con la vida... Ya no existiría más...

-¿P-papi? -Me pregunto BlueMoon con voz tenue, y asustada.

-Dime hija -Le contesto, con la mayor tranquilidad que puedo aparentar, mientras sigo.

-¿A-adónde vamos? -Me pregunto de nuevo

-A un lugar mejor... a comenzar tú y yo de 0... -De repente, una gran explosión resuena por todo el lugar, cierro los ojos, la abrazo con fuerza y... Silencio... No se escucha nada más que... Silencio...

Segundos, horas, años... jamás sabré decir, cuanto creí pasar en esa negrura infinita, en la más absoluta nada...

Despierto, el sol, o la luz que fuera, daban fuerte... Miro a mí alrededor, poco a poco, a ver si mis ojos se adaptaban a la luz... Estaba en un campo, vacío, y mi hija, tumbada a un lado, inconsciente... Dudo estar muerto. Es físicamente imposible... ¿O no? Claro que sí, no hay nada después de la muerte, y bien lo sé yo... Todo el mundo lo sabe...

Me levanto, mirando más detenidamente a mí alrededor, es un campo florido, pero flores extrañas... desconocidas más bien...

No puedo evitar sentarme, al lado de mi hija, y comprobar como esta... Bien, respira, acompasadamente, y todo tranquilo... no sufre herida, no sufre molestia al parecer... Está bien...

Me balanceo, aturdido, y me levanto. Solo se ve el campo de flores, y un bosque a un lado, cedros, y pinos, poco más. Al fondo, la silueta de una montaña, y las nubes encima,

Corriendo tranquilamente...

-He... He de estar muerto... tranquilidad, esta tranquilidad, esta quietud, no es normal... -recojo a mi hija, encima mía, y empiezo a moverme a buen ritmo, algo no andaba bien...

-Aaah... mi cabeza... -me tambaleo, pero sujeto a BlueMoon y sigo andando, no debo detenerme aquí... No sé dónde estoy, ni como llegue, no sé nada...

Recuerdos... muchos recuerdos vienen a mi mente ahora. StarDream, mi amor... mis otros hijos, la torre... muchos... Pero uno más fuerte que ninguno... Uno que ya lleva tiempo atormentándome... un enemigo... que yo mismo cree...

Sigo avanzando, he de salir de allí deprisa, por si me ha seguido, es lo más seguro... Contra más ando, más miedo tengo...

-No, no estoy muerto... Es imposible... ¡NO ESTOY MUERTO! - piso con fuerza el suelo, recubriéndome de un aura de fuego negro, y de repente, otra vez el mundo desaparece a mi alrededor...

Cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos, lo primero que miro es si está bien mi hija... Si, está en mi espalda, aun encima de mí y sigue igual... luego, miro a mí alrededor...

-No joder... no... -Estoy en las afueras de una catedral, dejo a mi hija en el suelo, y miro a la catedral... Esta es de piedra negra, con una gran vidriera en la cima, altas torres acabadas en punta, y su forma, es una equis... Justo la misma, que yo... la misma que yo construí... y destruí... o destruiré... La cristalera... muestra la imagen de mi hermano... mi hermano mayor... levantado como flotando, alrededor suya, el sol a la derecha, la luna a la izquierda, y la propia Finlandia encima.

Empiezo a caminar avanzando a esta catedral, dejando a mi hija detrás, descansando en el suelo.

-¡BINARY! ¿DONDE ESTAS? -Grito con rabia... Lo sabía, debía estar aquí...No iba a descansar, hasta destruir todo lo mío, hasta matar a toda mi familia... Hasta que sufra, lo que yo le hice sufrir a él... Reviso con cuidado si tengo mi espada, suspiro, y giro a ver a mi hija...

-Jejeje...je...je... aquí... -Cuando me quiero dar cuenta, aparece entre mi hija, y yo, delante mía, y me propina un fuertísimo golpe, mandándome directo a la cristalera... La atravieso, con un duro golpe, reboto en el suelo de espaldas dos veces, y mientras me arrastro, pongo mis brazos adelante, y me impulso para darme la vuelta, e incorporarme difícilmente aun arrastrándome, para terminar pegado a la pared del otro lado. Miro adelante, y salto corriendo con un leve impulso en la pared, hacia la izquierda, mientras donde estaba antes, explota una gran bola de fuego negro puro, destruyendo gran parte de la pared...

Caigo al suelo, y aun tumbado bocabajo, miro a mi alrededor, y aparecen 7 copias exactas mías, con los ojos marrones, mirándome...

Una muy rápidamente, avanza y me patea en la cara, impulsándome para atrás, donde otro clon mío me coge, y me lanza arriba, otro, en el aire me da un fuertísimo golpe donde las costillas, luego, otro se teletransporte y me golpea en la espalda, luego otro más me hace lo mismo, otro me golpea en el estómago, impulsándome para abajo, otro me da una fuertísima patada de nuevo en la espalda antes de caer, lanzándome arriba, para que un último me golpee con todas sus fuerzas mientras subo, y me lanza para el suelo a gran velocidad, donde impacto, con un fuerte golpe levantando una humareda, y fragmentando parte del suelo... en el suelo, varios Binarys ojos marrones están, y se cubren del viento. Uno, con los ojos verdes, y mejor vestido, descansa. De repente, con la espada desenvainada, salto hacia este, y se la clavó en el rostro con fuerza, atravesándolo, con un gran impulso, y se la arranco del cuerpo, quedando en mi espada...

Delante mía, varios Binarys ojos marrones con espadas sacadas me miran, algunos con trajes de protección, otros directamente con ropa normal... Al más cercano, le tiro la cabeza, me impulso, le apuñalo en el pecho, doy una voltereta en el suelo, golpeo a uno que se teletransporte apuñalándolo por el cuello, la saco, golpeo a uno varias veces clavándole su cabeza en el suelo, me giro con fuerza, y golpeo a otro más, lanzando al muerto y a este contra un muro con fuerza, luego, saco una hoz curvada y pequeña, parto con dos golpes a uno en tres partes, y la lanzo adelante con más fuerza aun, partiendo a dos mientras gira...

Me rodean varios, mientras yo les miro, y uno se acerca, para que lo parta la hoz de regreso por la mitad y se marche de nuevo... Luego, de nuevo de vuelta, arrasa a todos a mi alrededor y se vuelve a alejar, mientras uno de los ojos verdes con traje de protección la esquiva por poco y se acerca a mí, espada en mano...

Levanta la espada para dejarla caer, le cojo del brazo, le doy una vuelta por encima mío, le golpeo contra uno que se tele transportaba detrás mío, y golpeo a ambos contra el suelo, arrancando el brazo que sujeta la espada. Me doy la vuelta, y con habilidad, golpeo una flecha que viene veloz, esquivándola, vuelvo a golpear otras más mientras doy un giro de 180 grados , atravieso a uno, y me lo coloco delante, mientras las flechas siguen impactando en el suelo a mi alrededor, y en el cuerpo del clon. Cuando paran, y empiezan a recargar, cojo de mi cinturón una granada de distorsión, y se la tiro adonde venían las flechas, explotando la zona en una gran atracción magnética, mientras me vuelven a rodear más Binarys...

Uno me ataca, echo un paso para atrás mientras la espada me roza, luego adelanto doy un 360 grados con la espada con fuerza, y le rebano la cabeza, mientras pateo al cuerpo levanto la espada, y paro a uno que se tele transportaba, me giro 180, y atravieso a otro que hacía lo mismo, para volver a darme la vuelta, y golpear a otro con el cadáver de este... me concentro rápidamente mirando a donde estaba la vidriera, preparándome para tele transportarme mientras uno me golpea tele transportándose, y avanzamos a una columna, para atravesarla, luego me levantan para tirarme de nuevo al suelo, para acabar yo desapareciendo y aparecer en la vidriera antes del golpe...

Me preparo, salto, cojo la hoz rápidamente, y apuñalo a uno con ella contra el suelo, mientras me impulso, me engancho del cuello de uno de los verdes, me pongo en su espalda, y tiro con todas mis fuerzas, hasta que su cabeza salta hasta arriba. Luego, me concentro, y me teletransporte rápidamente varias veces, cortando a varios y matando a un grupo numeroso, en pedazos.

Uno me tumba contra el suelo, mientras varias cuerdas me atan con fuerza contra el suelo, sujetas por los clones. Otros dejan caer bombas, y se teletransporte encima mía después, mientras las bombas caen. Me empiezo a tele transportar, aparezco aun con las cuerdas sujetándome a 1 metro de donde estaba, y me concentro de nuevo, mientras corro en círculos atrapándolos en el centro. Luego, corto las cuerdas, y caigo al suelo, mientras veo como las bombas están a punto de impactar, y empiezo a tele transportarme al tejado de la catedral...

Todo explota, entras yo miro al cielo, me levanto, y empiezo a correr. Las torres empiezan a caerse sobre la misma catedral, destruyéndolo todo... y yo corriendo lo más que puedo, hasta llegar al borde, y saltar, desplegando mis alas, cayendo al suelo, rodando, me levanto, sigo corriendo, recojo a BlueMoon del suelo, abro esta vez yo un portal, y lo atravesamos ambos, intentando alejarme de ese sitio...

Y vuelta a la oscuridad...

Y vuelta a lo desconocido...

Y... vuelta a viajar...


	2. Capítulo 1 I

Capítulo 1: Bienvenida a Alain… hermanita... I

BlueMoon mira al techo de su cama nada más despertar. Solo mira la madera del tejadillo. Como caen suaves y gráciles las cortinas alrededor de la cama enorme que tenía. Luego se levanta despacio e incorpora levemente. Afuera oye los pasos ligeros, casi imperceptibles de Nepoteck. Escucha el agua caer en la fuente de su baño. Aparta una cortina levemente y se sienta a un borde de la cama, relajada.

-Buenos días ama BlueMoon.

-Buenos días Nepoteck. –BlueMoon suspira: ¿Voy a tener en serio que ir allí?

-Ordenes de tu madre excelencia. Tu hermano reinara y heredara todo el Imperio. Tu madre ha ordenado que tu vayas a Alain, y seas instruida por tu hermanastro Darnasu y el general superior Volguerine , además de que… 

-Ya lo sé Nepo. Ya lo sé.

-Está bien su señora. El desayuno será con la familia entera en 30 minutos. Tienes preparado ya en la mesilla el ante desayuno. Tú te, con una pizca de sabor a limón fresco recién cosechado, además de tus pastas. La ropa te la deje ya escogida en el baño. La bañera la tienes preparada. Me quedare aquí para cualquier cosa que necesites antes de llevarte al salón familiar para el desayuno. Si ve que no estoy aquí estoy enfrente con tu hermano mayor.

-Gracias Nepo. Puede retirarse.

-En seguida su señora. 

BlueMoon mira a Nepo. Sigue siendo esa gata de hace 3 años. Aspecto viejecito y vestida de doncella, con unas ropas que seguro valían más que el sueldo de toda la vida de un granjero, a juego con su color negro y blanco, de forma atigrada. Aun con ese aspecto anciano, estoy segura de que Nepo poseía más años de los que decía tener. Ve como Nepo se arrodilla, y se va andando a la puerta, donde revisa con un vistazo a la puerta de su hermano mayor.

BlueMoon, suspira, deja de mirar a Nepoteck, y tranquila levita con magia la taza y el plato y toma pequeños sorbos del té. Igual, levita las pastas y las muerde sin comer demasiado rápido, como le enseñaron que debía hacer una señorita.

Después de eso, avanza al baño y cierra la puerta. Su baño era amplio. Muy amplio, con dos entradas, una desde el vestidor y otra por la cual entro, a su cuarto. Decorado con azulejos, las paredes y el suelo formaban una vista total del cielo nocturno. Las estrellas. Planetas e incluso tres de las 4 lunas, con detalles únicos. 

En el medio del baño, enorme, está colocada una piscina natural, como si de un manantial en medio de la montaña se tratara, a un lado, dos cascadas caían de unas rocas, por las cuales arriba el agua brotaba. Al caer en la bañera, el agua era transparente, tan cristalina que parecía que no había nada allí en verdad. BlueMoon lentamente se mete después de desnudarse de su pijama, y suelta un suspiro de placer al notar el agua ligeramente caliente, pero sin pasarse. Todo el baño olía a una fragancia de rosas y naranjas única. Después de dos largos minutos, interminables para ella, se pone a frotarse lentamente. Cuando termina de enjabonar su cuerpo, se lava el pelo con mucho cuidado, e igual de cuidado pone con sus plumas. Ya terminada, hunde todo su cuerpo, y sale del agua totalmente empapada, manchando el suelo y formando un charco de agua.

Se seca con una toalla tranquila cada parte de su cuerpo, y luego se acerca con la toalla puesta a este. Mira su cuerpo y su cara, tranquila y relajada.  
Es una alicornio bella, de color blanquecino, con un toque suave, de un color azulado. Sus ojos son como su padre, de ese color naranja único, lleno de vida, serenidad. Su melena cae a un lado, larga y sedosa. Igual que su madre, esos tonos azulados diferentes, brillantes algunos. Vivos otros. Apagados, translucidos. Pero todos en armonía perfecta en cada hebra de su cabello. Sus plumas reposan cuidadas, repasadas y brillantes, pero para su desgracia sin esa particularidad que poseía su madre, y tanto gustaba a todos. Aun con su cuerpo de 7 años, ya empezaba a desarrollarse, y a pasar de una niña mona… a una bella mujercita.

Sonríe ante el espejo viéndose y vuelve atrás para mirar el mueble. Allí, en un mueble parecido a un maniquí, colgaba toda su ropa puesta. Tranquila, me acerco a este. Miro la ropa que hay en él, y me empiezo a poner la interior, y la que da forma al vestido que posterior me pondré. Después de eso, me empiezo a poner El vestido que se vería. A juego con mi pelaje, era de una blancura única. Los detalles bordados a este, de excelente costura, son de color azul clarito, a juego con mi melena larga. Por último, me echo encima mi capa larga. Esta es de apenas 1 metro como a los miembros de la familia real de baja categoría, pero aun así la adoro. En ella va el símbolo de la familia, una torre alta, con dos revólveres cruzados encima suya, y una espada mirando la punta al suelo, entre ambos dibujos. Alrededor, y de borde de la capa, una bonita piel de tigre blanco decora todo, como distintivo de ser de la familia real, aunque no tan bonito como la de sus padres o su hermano, de guepardo albino. Miro a la diadema, me quedo largo rato mirándola, y después de pensar en mis cosas, decido no ponérmela. De todas formas ni es una corona, ni simboliza para mi nada especial.

Para terminar recojo mi melena a un lado, dejándolo suelto, mientras que en el otro, dejo una pequeña parte para hacer bonito. Me volví a mirar al espejo una última vez antes de salir de allí. Sonrió al verme así de guapa y salgo a ver a Nepoteck.


	3. Capitulo 1 II

II

-Bien señorita. ¿Todo listo? – Nepoteck mira a BlueMoon. Hace una ligera reverencia como siempre.

-Si Nepo. ¿Podría hablar antes con Darius? En verdad necesito hablar con el… -BlueMoon baja las orejas tristona. Nepo la mira y asiente tranquila:

-Estese tranquila y serena mi señora. El rey Darius I está en su cuarto esperando que le lleve con usted señora. Si desea les puedo dejar 5 minutos.

-Gracias Nepo, y sabes que no hace falta el protocolo conmigo.

-Gracias señora. Pero no se preocupe por mí. Es ya costumbre. Les esperare fuera. No tarden demasiado.

BlueMoon suspira mezcla de alivio y tranquilidad, y sale después de Nepoteck. Esta cierra la puerta y se queda esperando afuera. BlueMoon, en cambio, avanza a la habitación de enfrente, y entra.

La habitación huele igual que la suya. A naranjas y suave toque de rosas, con una cama enorme en medio. A diferencia de la suya, está esta entera llena de números y anotaciones tanto en paredes, como en el suelo o el techo, parecidas a las de un desquiciado haría buscando hallar algo. Tapando gran parte de las paredes, abundan estanterías con cristales cubriendo los libros. A un lado, un escritorio, con papeles y libros, algunos abiertos. Darius está sentado en un sillón de bella madera de sándalo, con terciopelo acolchándolo, y recogiendo varias cosas.

-¿Hermano?  
-Hola BlueMoon. Buenos días –Darius se gira y la sonríe, con esa sonrisa perfecta en el siempre, de felicidad inagotable. Es de color como ella, blanco inmaculado, precioso. Su melena se parece más a la de su padre. Un color marrón de tono medio, con finas rayas más oscuras entre estos. Sus ojos poseen el mismo tono naranja único. Como no, va vestido con su traje elegante, símbolo de su reinado, una capa de dos metros de largo, con el símbolo de la familia en hilos finos de rodio, y su corona plateada, preciosa, con las 13 joyas puestas en el borde, y los 21 rubíes que decoran por encima de estas, símbolo del imperio, sus reinos, y las colonias. Para ser un potro de 13 años, no le faltaba la solemnidad - ¿Qué deseas hermana?

-Odio esta habitación. Padre podría pedir que pinten la pared como hicieron con la mía.

Darius ríe:

-Me gusta verte así a veces. ¿A qué viene tu odio? Es la habitación del abuelo.

-El abuelo estaba loco. Con entrar aquí, se ve el porqué.

-Tu abuelo, aun con su apodo del Emperador Loco, fue un gran rey que protegió a su pueblo, hasta el final de su vida, dándolo todo, porque tu estés aquí ahora. Consiguió que un reino destrozado, fuera el Imperio que es actualmente, aunque muriera en la guerra por culpa de su locura.

-Hizo sufrir a mucha gente.

-Y con eso nos salvamos todos Blue. No niego que se pudiera usar métodos diferentes. Pero si prefiero estar como vivimos todo el pueblo zianlandes a ver como estaban en esa época oscura. ¿Habías venido a hablar de eso?

-No…

-Pues dime sin miedo. ¿Qué pasa en tu cabecita? Deberías ser feliz. Madre te envía a un lugar mejor, donde aprenderás a ser como ella, una gran guerrera imparable, y con una fuerza de voluntad que ya te digo que pocos machos tienen.

-Y más huevos que todos los machos de este palacio juntos

Darius ríe y se levanta para darla un abrazo cariñoso:

-Y más huevos que todos los machos del palacio jajaja.

BlueMoon corresponde y se queda pegada a él en silencio unos momentos. Darius tranquilo la sube a su lomo y sonríe:  
-¿Qué le sucede a mi princesita favorita?

-No quiero ir y dejaros a todos aquí… allí no conozco a nadie…

-Ohh, es eso… tranquila princesita, allí todo irá bien. Estarás con tu hermanastro Mordred, y con tu otro hermanastro Darnasu. Quizás le diga a Lumina o Hikary que te visiten. O iré yo mismo, no me importa hacerlo. Padre te visitara también.

-Madre no…

-Sabes que hace madre hermanita. Ella siempre te ha querido. Pero su trabajo tanto como Emperatriz, como general de todos los ejércitos, la lleva a tener que estar ocupada. Seguro que el día que madre pueda, ira a verte. Además, en Alain vive el tío abuelo Mark. ¿Acaso no quieres ir a verle y que te compre chuches y te de regalos como siempre? ¿O jugar en su graaaan mansión?

BlueMoon le mira y abraza del cuello tristona.

-¿Y si jamás vuelvo? Es injusto, tú serás emperador. Yo nada…

-Sabes que madre quiere que algún día tú ocupes su puesto. Serás la guerrera más importante y la gente te respetara y querrá como hacen con ella.

-Joooo, es injusto hermano. ¿Y porque yo no me puedo casar contigo?

Darius sonríe y le acaricia la melena paciente mientras la baja.

-Sabes que me prometí con mis hermanastras Lumina y Hikary hermanita.

-¿Y porque ellas son hermanas nuestras si no son hijas de mami?

-Uff, ¿Cómo te lo explico…? Papi, conoció dos yeguas aparte de mami. Bueno… Muchas más de dos yeguas. Cuando estuvo tiempo con ellas, dos regalitos aparecieron, y en estos estaban Lumina y Hikary. Igual pasó con Diana, Darnasu, Mordred, Imperius, Melissa, Newy…

-Ok, ok, entiendo.

-Por eso son hermanastras, no hermanas Moony.

-¿Y porque papi hizo eso?

-No quiero hablar de eso hermanita. Aun eres pequeña.

-Joooo. Eres un aburrido.

-Soy buen hermano, y sensato, eso es otra cosa. Ahora vamos. No queremos hacer a madre esperar. Además de que Lumina viene hoy. Y que te tienes que ir…

BlueMoon suspira y baja las orejas. Sale y Nepo les mira:

-¿Ya? Tardasteis bastante.

-No te preocupes Nepoteck. Solo quería hablar con alguien. – Darius sonríe, y se aparta.

-Está bien. Rey Darius. Princesa BlueMoon, vuestros padres os esperan en el comedor familiar de occidente. –hace una pequeña reverencia y empieza a caminar. Blue y Darius la siguen tranquilos. Alrededor de ellos, avanzan por un pasillo, decorado con espejos que reflejan por todo el pasillo, la luz que entra por las ventanas de los extremos, iluminándolo todo y dejando en la estancia una bonita decoración. Varias estatuas de mármol pulido y brillante se ven en este, cada una con los reyes y reinas, y el Emperador Loco, al fondo. Detrás, donde no hay espejos, varios cuadros de familiares descansan, y al fondo del todo, una vidriera de su madre mirando al frente, a otra vidriera del fondo, igual de cuidada y limpia, de su padre. Antes de llegar a la puerta para salir a otro pasillo, Darius detiene a BlueMoon, y le enseña un cuadro:

-Mira Moony, ahí estas tú. Al lado de donde pondrán la estatua de Hikary y enfrente de donde pondrán la mira. Para que Hikary siempre te haga compañía, y me estés mirando, mientras yo te sonrió para toda la eternidad.

-… Gracias… hermanito… -a Blue se le escapan dos lágrimas y abraza a su hermano. Este corresponde, y sonríe:

-De nada hermanita. Ahora, límpiate las lágrimas, y sonríe. Que tu bello rostro no debe estar triste hoy. Es un día especial para ti.

BlueMoon lo mira, asiente y se limpia con un pañuelo toda, para seguir avanzando. Llegan a las puertas de sándalo del salón, y Nepoteck les mira.

-Suerte dentro. Si necesitáis algo, mi sobrina está adentro sirviéndoos, solo decirla me llame.

-Gracias Nepoteck –dice Darius

-Gracias Nepo. Ven por favor a mi despedida cuando me vaya.

-Allí estaré señora, no me perdería que se marche la yegua más preciosa de este palacio.

Blue sonríe y pasa adentro con su hermano.


End file.
